There have been known facility management systems that remotely operate equipment, such as power distribution equipment, lighting equipment, air conditioning equipment, ventilating equipment, locking equipment, audio equipment and other equipment inside a building. As one kind of such techniques, Non-Patent Literature 1 proposes an energy management system (EMS) that controls a device for visualizing power consumption and saving energy and controls renewable energy, such as a solar power generator, and a condenser thereof in response to demands for lower power and energy use.
EMS is called as HEMS (Home Energy Management System), BEMS (Building Energy Management System), FEMS (Factory Energy Management System), or CEMS (Cluster/Community Energy Management System) depending on the object, of which energy is controlled.
HEMS is for households; BEMS, for commercial buildings; FEMS, for factories; and CEMS, targeting a whole local area including all of these, while all of them share the basic system of controlling a monitor that shows power demand and power supply.
Non-Patent Literature 2 proposes a technique of controlling each lighting via a wireless communication, as a lighting control system that is a kind of energy management system. According to Non-Patent Literature 2, a tablet terminal and a smartphone are proposed to be used as a remote control device for controlling lighting.
Further, it is known to use a control panel and a personal computer as a remote control device of an energy management system, needless to present examples.
Further, as described in Patent Literature 1, the Inventor has previously proposed a remote controller that can specify and control one from a plurality of apparatuses to be controlled. The apparatuses to be controlled in Patent Literature 1 refers principally to television devices, video devices, and set-top boxes, not referring to a plurality of pieces of equipment installed at specific locations.
Non-Patent Literature 1:
    “What is HEMS, BEMS, FEMS, CEMS?” TOCOS-WIRELESS.COM” (http://tocos-wireless.com/jp/tech/HEMS.html)Non-Patent Literature 2:    “Smart Lighting Controller—Lighting control system” (http://www.nikkey.co.jp/contents/index_12.html)    Patent Literature 1: Publication of Japanese Patent No. 4275726